Since cat s eyes
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [AU] [Ereri] Ven, acompáñame. Te relataré una historia que tal vez se basa en destino o coincidencias de la vida. Siéntate y escucha: Las estaciones de trenes son lugar de reencuentro de muchas personas y ahora no sería la excepción, pero sería el escenario de quienes se juntaron por destino o tal vez coincidencia. Lo supe, Eren había encontrado a su cisne, su otra mitad.


Disclaimer: SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie.

Buenas, criaturas del señor. **  
**

Aquí vengo yo con otra historia, bueno, no se de dónde ha salido esto pero simplemente me dieron las ganas de hacerlo. Uf. Bueno, en parte aquí también quería agradecer que hayan entrado a leer esto y a las personas que han comentado otra de mis historias. Muchas gracias a ustedes.

No tengo mucho que decir. Es muy tarde y mi cerebro esta ligeramente frito, solo, espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa recuerden que por review y si tienen cuenta registrada podre responderlos -a veces a paso lento pero los respondo, eh-. Aquí vamos.

* * *

**Since cat´s eyes.**

Primera parte:

Presento: el cisne de Eren; el gato callejero — La miseria de Levi —Soy Don Bigotes, el gato sin nombre.

* * *

Veamos, te ambientaré el lugar para que puedas imaginar mejor la historia que voy a relatarte: una estación de Francia llamada Gare du Nord, año 2010. A mediados de otoño casi comenzando el invierno.

Gare du Nord se parece mucho a un lugar común de humanos, a pesar de ser tan famosa como la mayoría de las cosas que habían en París: era ruidosa, con una mezcla de olores extraños que generaban un aroma común de estación de tren, atestada de gente que va de un lugar a otro arrastrando maletas tras ellos, otros que aguardan y algunos que simplemente ni si quiera saben a dónde van.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Bueno, verás, fue cuando lo vi. En ese momento lo supe; esa sensación que te da en el cuerpo y aquella alarma en tu cabeza, aunque sería más corrector decir que lo «presentí». No te rías, es cierto, yo presiento muchas cosas. Tengo muy bien desarrollado el sexto sentido que los humanos han perdido, sí, eso me lo dice. Por eso puedo afirmar que lo supe cuando lo observé entra la multitud. ¿Sabías tú eso? ¿Lo del sexto sentido? Pues me sirve en muchos casos, es parte de mí, algo muy natural.

Como sea, estoy narrando los hechos pero para contarlo correctamente ni si quiera puedo ir a dónde comenzó todo —como decía antes, _cuando lo vi_—. Iré un poco más atrás, solo levemente para que te hagas una pequeña idea. A veces es difícil explicar cosas porque nunca sabes cuándo los demás comprenden.

Fue una mañana cualquiera de frío y cambios de temperatura, afuera los arboles ya se estaban quedando sin hojas y el cielo tenía ese bello toque mañanero de otoño. Para mis las estaciones se basan en colores, el otoño es: café, amarillo, naranjo. No te diré qué fecha exactamente, para mí eso no es importante, todas son iguales, la única diferencia de un día con otro no es el número sino lo que ocurre. Tal vez lunes o domingo, ¿qué importa?

Bien, me disculpo por mis modales, ahora que has comprendido esa opinión mía sigo lo que estaba contando.

Mucho antes que eso, unas horas para ser exactos, había despertado sobre el colchón ya solo enredado en una bola de sabanas y pelos. Antes de que comenzara mis estiramientos matutinos, o sea exactamente cuando abrí los ojos, lo supe:

_«Este será un día diferente. Algo importante va a ocurrir.»_

Ese fue mi pensamiento. Suelo pensar muchas cosas también, pero eso _quizás_ luego lo expliqué porque no creo que te interese.

Cuando con mi humano habíamos terminado nuestros quehaceres matutinos en el pequeño departamento que hacía de nuestro hogar; luego de desayunar y arreglarnos, ambos nos encaminamos al trabajo: él en algo aburrido y yo en mi vigilancia diaria. Siempre me quedo en una de las vigas metálicas del lugar, arriba de los techos de un sector de tiendas. Me gusta observar a los demás desde las alturas, nada se me escapa, me siento poderoso. Es una sensación maravillosa.

El lugar como siempre era solo movimientos, sombras borrosas que iban de un lado a otro y ruido, mucho ruido.

La estación de trenes que me vio nacer nunca se callaba.

Hace un año o dos —no me acuerdo ya—, mi madre nos parió a mí y a mis hermanos de camada bajo uno de los viejos ferrocarriles que ya no se usan. Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ella, pero en mi memoria siempre prevalecerá el calor materno que entregaba. No tengo nada contra ella, digo, fue la mejor madre del mundo pero como el ciclo de la vida se trata de crecer, y esta esa tan conocida frase: «las aves deben abandonar el nido», tuvimos que soparnos. Ella desapareció un día, cuando se dio cuenta que podíamos cuidarnos solos y luego tanto mis hermanos y hermanas se fueron.

Yo fui el único que nunca dejo la estación de trenes, era mi casa, pero nunca volví a ver ni a mi madre y menos algunos de mis hermanos.

Tal vez todo lo que me ocurrió hasta ahora es cosa del destino.

Desde mi lugar seguí vigilando y mofándome, además de sorprenderme, de las cosas que los humanos hacían. Vestían de manera singular y divertida, eran extraños, nunca los comprendería. Tampoco esas manías que parecen tener, como concentrarse todos en un mismo lugar cuando el mundo es tan grande. Mucha gente y todos hablan todo el tiempo, no se detienen, no se aburren. Yo nunca hablo, a veces converso con otros gatos pero tampoco estamos horas en ello.

Olfateaba la esencia de los dulces de la pastelería de la señorita Historia —ella cocina muy bien, toda la estación de trenes lo sabe—. Seguramente pasaría rondando por ahí todo el día pero ella tiene un perro y no nos llevamos muy bien.

Unos metros más allá, dos tiendas de diferencia con la pastelería, estaba la librería de mi humano. Por eso también me gusta este lugar; puedo vigilarlo.

Verás, uno de mis primeros aprendizajes de vida fue que los humanos son _criaturas extrañas y torpes_. Lo siento si te he ofendido, pero es lo que pienso.

Soy un gato. Los gatos sabemos muchas cosas, comprendemos otras cuantas que otros no, somos muy sabios. Bien, realmente todos los animales lo somos pero los gatos no superamos a nosotros mismos porque no somos tan sentimentales. Los sentimientos a veces pueden llegar a opacar los pensamientos inteligente y viceversa, un ejemplo claro: los perros, ellos que pueden llegar a ser unos torpes porque nunca piensan seriamente las cosas, se dejan llevar por sus emociones y además babean mucho.

Puaj, que criaturas tan idiotas.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas —chiste de gato—.

Bien, como decía… los humanos son extraños. Tienen unas conductas muy anormales como dado el caso específico: coleccionar cosas. Todo se basa en juntar la mayor cantidad de un mismo objeto. No es importante lo que sea, pero sí que haya mucho de ello. Así son los humanos. El mío tiende a coleccionar libros, un montón de ellos, todos ordenados por grupos en estanterías y todos los días se encargaba de limpiarlos, prestarlos y venderlos.

Ese era su trabajo.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Es extraño, ¿para qué quieres tanto de un mismo objeto? Es ridículo.

Una pequeña parte de la razón por la que sigo a su lado —además de que me agrada su compañía y es uno de los mejores humanos que pueden existir en este mundo—, sin mí, él estaría perdido. Lo sé. Si yo no estuviera ¿quién ahuyentaría la mala gente de su preciada tienda? ¿Quién sacarías las pestes de aquel lugar que consideraba tan sagrado? Y… más importante: ¿quién si más le haría compañía cuando él, tristemente, era una persona tan solitaria?

_Mi humano:_

_Eren Jaeger._

_Alto para su edad —seguramente sigue siendo un cachorro en muchos sentidos—, hiperactivo, terco, con humor de "perros" en algunos sentidos pero muy romántico para cosas serias. Y aunque es buena persona, amable pero al mismo tiempo en algunos momentos tosco para sus cosas —con las chicas no es muy delicado, que digamos—. _

_Le falta algo importante: cariño. _

Hago lo mejor que puedo para ayudarlo en ese sentido, por supuesto, los humanos también tienen el factor de que aunque con todas sus fuerzas intenten evitarlo, el cariño es algo primordial en sus vidas.

Eren era amable, atento y como yo lo sé todo me doy cuenta cuando llegan algunas chicas a su tienda solo para verlo y conversar con él. A mi humano no le interesa, nunca le han interesado y simplemente responde a sus preguntas con cordialidad indiferente.

¿Ves? Un poco tosco para esos temas.

Podría ser que aquel sentimiento de soledad que parece rondarlo se deba a que no ha encontrado a su «cisne».

No me hagan caso, es un chiste de gatos. Nuestro humor es raro, lo admito, aunque sean pacientes, luego les contaré esa historia para que comprendan mejor a lo que me refiero.

Volviendo a Eren, decía que podría ser eso de lo que carece: cariño. Le falta demasiado cariño. Su madre había fallecido cuando era muy pequeño y su padre era un trabajólico, no pueden culparlo mucho, era para darle todo lo necesario a su hijo pero eso hizo que careciera de lo más importante. Eren tenía la opción de quedarse con una buena hembra, como su amiga de la infancia Mikasa.

_Puntos a favor de Eren:_

_Él habla conmigo. Claro que no entiende mis respuestas pero me enteró de muchas cosas porque conversa conmigo._

He visto a Mikasa en varias ocasiones y es un chica preciosa, media asiática; cabello oscuro y corto, ojos afilados pero bondadosos y una boca pequeña. Tiene el aspecto de una chica serena y culta. Claramente sería una buena pareja. Como otro punto no es necesario ser un gato para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia mi humano, pero él no hace nada.

Tal vez ya lo sabe…

«Que mal», seguramente eso podría pensar. Eso pienso yo.

Pobrecita chica humana. No es mala, todo lo contrario, es muy amable y lo quiere de verdad, lo protege pero ahora que estoy yo eso último no es necesario. Ojala pudiera decirle eso.

Bostezo y me enderezo en mi lugar, estirando las patas delanteras y sacando ligeramente las garras. Mis orejas se mueven por inercia en todas direcciones, siguiendo los sonidos que hay a mi alrededor completamente alerta.

No tiene que pasar mucho tiempo cuando confirmo que mi sexto sentido tenía toda la razón, de nuevo.

Bah, maldito sexto sentido.

Te relato lo que yo veo: bajando de uno de los vagones que hace poco han llegado a la estación va un hombre —no, un cachorro no—. Su estatura es baja en comparación a quienes lo rodean y fácilmente podría considerarlo un niño, bueno, un adolescente. Contrario a todos los demás él solamente lleva consigo la ropa que trae puesta, nada más, ninguna maleta o mochila. Sus ojos parecen escudriñar la multitud como si estuviera buscando algo, girando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

Aunque lo sé al instante, sé distinguir estas cosas: no está esperando a nadie y nadie lo está esperando a él.

Está solo.

Es un gato solitario.

Rápido y silencioso como una sombra se mueve por el lugar, esquivando a la gente con rapidez y agilidad. Algunos voltean a mirarlo con molestia, quizás los ha empujado por accidente pero el desconocido no se detiene y tampoco fija la vista en nada. Me logra dar la sensación de que esta simplemente dando vueltas alrededor, intentando pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Ladeo la cabeza y lo sigo con atención, hasta que se pierde de mi rango de visión.

Bufo y entonces, rápido como una sombra yo también, me alzó en mis cuatro patos y saltó de la viga metálica hasta el techo de una tienda y luego al suelo. Con rapidez corro hasta la librería de mi humana, esquivando las piernas de quienes me rodean.

…

¿Qué cómo pasé de ser un gato callejero a ser un compañero?

Es algo simple, pero para ello debo llevarte hace un año en el tiempo. Yo era un gato callejero, un ladrón, un peleador que debía defenderse solo porque si no podía ser simplemente aplastado, igual que los ratones que cazaba. Todos aquellos que frecuentaban más la estación me conocían como: _le dèmon. _Algo simple y eficaz para sintetizarme.

Siendo un animal callejero con experiencia en el arte de robar comida y encontrar refugio —las estaciones de trenes en casos como estos son ideales—, hay pocas cosas que logran asustarte. Pero te diré una sola palabra: Perrero.

Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué me puede importar a mí lo que hagan con esos pulgosos? Pues he de decir que esos hombres de uniforme y tristes sacos, no solo se encargan de los perros, sino de cualquier animal callejero que sea considerado una plaga. Yo en este caso. Según he visto y me han contado alguna vez, los dejan dentro de jaulas y si nadie los reclama pues… los matan.

Solo eso era capaz de crear aquel sentimiento de miedo en uno.

Fue una noche cruda de invierno en Gare du Nord, para iluminar en qué es exactamente este lugar pues una de las estaciones de trenes más famosas de París. Lo malo es que al tener un techo medio abierto el frío lo tiene fácil para entrar.

Ese no había sido mi día de suerte, para ser exactos. Justamente el perro de Historia había logrado darme caza durante un leve segundo, en medio de una de nuestras típicas peleas diarias. Ese animal odiaba que me acercara a la tienda —torpe no era, sabía que iba a robar comida— y solo necesito un segundo para poder sujetarse de la pata.

Me salvé por los pelos.

Ese es otro chiste de gatos.

Estaba desamparado, temblando por el frío y arrastrando una pata tras de mí que seguía sangrando por el incidente. Intenté acurrucarme en algún lugar, sin que me viera el guardia, mientras todos se iban y la estación poco a poco iba quedando vacía. En ese momento viví aquel segundo de resignación en que dudas de tu propia existencia.

Yo daba por hecho de que moriría durante la noche.

Hay es cuando mi futuro humano entra en escena, justo cuando yo tenía los ojos cerrados en un intento nulo por hacer las cosas más sencillas a mi destino.

—Eh —escuché y por inercia abrí los ojos, listo para echar a correr. Otra cosa común de un animal de la calle: siempre estás listo para echar a correr. No pensé que me hablaban a mí pero cuando alcé la mirada y me encontré con aquel chico medio bronceado no había duda—Gato… —evidentemente me hablaba a mí.

El chico iba enfundado en un abrigo grueso, con una bufanda alrededor del cuello y un gorro de lana blanca en su cabeza pero de todas maneras algunos mechones de cabello castaño se escapaban de él. Era bastante gracioso.

Recordaba haberlo visto pero en ese momento surgió uno de esos intercambios de palabras en que no necesitas hablar, solo miradas. Ambos, humano y gato, nos miramos a los ojos y él pareció comprender mi situación.

Ya lo he dicho, soy un gato, y los gatos sabemos muchas cosas además de tener un sexto sentido. Lo sabemos todo.

_Mi primer pensamiento al mirar a los ojos a ese chico alemán:_

_«Que niño tan solo.»_

Intenté levantarme pesé a mi herida. Tenía una dignidad que mantener pero aun así no salió del todo bien.

Él se agacho y sin decir nada me tomó entre sus brazos, para luego meterme dentro de su abrigo y cobijarme tanto con el calor corporal de su cuerpo como el de su vestimenta. No me moví, no luché —como habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia—, solo me deje hacer y ni si quiera me quejé del dolor por la pata. Luego él me curaría, pensé, lo veía en sus ojos.

Mientras él caminaba para irse a su casa, me di cuenta que en ese solo minuto en que ocurrió toda nuestra escena; aquella "charla" entre ambos, a nuestro alrededor ya varias personas se habían ido y seguramente un montón de cosas importantes también ocurrieron.

Pero en ese solo minuto yo había encontrado mi hogar.

…

—Necesito un empleo.

Eren pestañeo sin poder tragarse realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices, en su propia tienda. Yo me limité a bostezar al mismo tiempo que me removía sobre la mesa de la librería, el escritorio y justamente mi humano alemán se encontraba a mis espaldas. Con atención comencé a observar al menudo hombre que se paraba delante de ambos, tenía una actitud arisca y extraña.

Ahora que estaba más cerca podía confirmarlo. Mis ojos no me habían engañado cuando lo miré a distancia, pero nada mejor que confirmar tus sospechas y saber que no has errado.

El mismo sujeto que había bajado del vagón de aquel tren, hace unos diez minutos.

De todos los lugares que pudo haber ido en París era muy extraño que haya terminado justamente en nuestra tienda —y digo _nuestra _porque yo también soy dueño del lugar, igual que Eren—.

No hace falta que lo describa de nuevo porque ya lo he hecho y además es de esos sujetos que, aunque quieras, no puedas sacarte de la cabeza. Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que eso es lo que sentía Eren en ese momento. Bien, también usaré una sola palabra para definir completamente al desconocido: intimidador.

Así es, no te miento, aquel tipo de uno sesenta de altura —tenía unos diez centímetros de diferencia con Eren pero con suerte le llegaba a la barbilla—, con sus ojos afilados de color verde-oliva, además de quien no llevaba nada más que la ropa que justamente vestía, era un sujeto intimidador.

_Su ropa:_

_-Camisa verde con una chaqueta oscura encima._

_-Pantalones de mezclilla._

_-Zapatillas._

Tenía frío, tal vez.

El desconocido desvió su mirada hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo, fijando mis agudos ojos en él. Sin dejar de observarlo me di cuenta que era un sujeto complejo con demasiados misterios, para empezar: ¿qué hacía ahí? No tenía ni idea y Eren menos. Él estaba confundido, lo sentía, pero había algo más que lo llamaba de una manera desconocida. Cuando lo volteé a ver durante un segundo me di cuenta de que estaba pasando por demasiados pensamientos y confusiones.

Tengo una cierta experiencia entendiendo las emociones de mi humano, como antes decía por ejemplo, cuando estaba con chicas que eran guapas —esas que se le insinuaban— él era desinteresado porque simplemente era así. Nada de mentiras. Su rostro simplemente expresaba sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba nervioso e intentaba apaciguarlo con tranquilidad, todo por la presencia de ese hombre.

¿Qué pienso yo? Curioso, demasiado curioso.

—Eh… —Eren rascó con nerviosismo su nariz e intento de forma vaga mirar cualquier lugar menos los ojos de aquel sujeto. Normalmente él podía con cualquier persona, cualquiera, no se cortaba con alguien que se veía fuerte de físico pero con este sujeto le era imposible contener la mirada, aunque intentara. Carraspeó y tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta—: Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

Esa era la pregunta del millón en tal momento.

El desconocido descruzó los brazos que tenía sobre el pecho, tal vez de manera protectora o simplemente a la defensiva, y le alzó la mirada sin inmutarse, claro, él no se había presentado. Solo había entrado al lugar de la nada, se detuvo frente a Eren y cuando mi humano se levantó para atenderlo, soltó aquellas palabras.

Yo había llegado tres minutos antes, y estaba un poco nervioso.

—Levi —respondió con simpleza, un corto nombre y sin apellido.

Resoplé y miré a Eren.

Él, en cambio, asintió como si tal respuesta lo convenciera. Comenzó a tantear a un extraño ritmo con las yemas de los dedos, mentalmente parecía debatirse qué hacer e intentando pensar qué ocurría exactamente.

_Seguro pensamiento de Eren en este momento:_

_«¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué este tipo ha venido como si nada? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Me conoce? ¿Quién es?»_

—Pues yo soy…

—Eren —tajó él. Ni si quiera había pestañeado cuando dijo eso y tampoco bajo la barbilla. Miró por el ventanal hacia la estación pero sin mirar nada en particular, tal vez solo la nada. Por inercia lo imité y solo me encontré con mucha gente mareándome porque pasaban muy rápido—. Lo sé, está en el letrero de la librería. Sé leer.

Eren volvió a asentir como un completo idiota y tuve aquel sentimiento llamado _vergüenza ajena_. Todo estaba claro, al menos para mí. La forma estúpida que tenía mi humano de actuar en ese minuto me lo confirmaba. Ya decía yo que los gatos somos mucho más inteligentes y susceptibles que los humanos.

Para empezar: Eren siempre sabía que decir y si no lo sabía, lo inventaba y la gente le creía igual porque se escuchaba creíble.

Podía ser o un gran hablador o un gran mentiroso.

—Eren Jaeger —comentó él con voz firme, con aquel orgullo tal vez patriótico que todavía mantenía. Siempre tenía voz firme cuando decía su nombre completo. Seguro, como decía yo, estaba orgulloso de ello.

Es bueno. Si uno está orgulloso de quién es, lo demás no tiene problemas.

Levi asintió. No teníamos idea cuál era su apellido, hasta dentro de unas semanas pero eso sería adelantarme a los hechos.

—Disculpa, Levi… pero yo… —Eren estaba más nervioso que antes y no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresarse. De nueva cuenta observé al desconocido y un extraño sentimiento entre los celos y la posesividad se apoderó de mí; salvaje, animal. Eren ya me tenía a mí para calmar su soledad. Ese extraño me daba un poco mala espina pero al mismo tiempo no. No es que sea celoso o bipolar, pero simplemente protejo lo que es mío—No estoy buscando empleado. No sé de dónde has podido sacar eso… puedo yo solo, ¿captas? No es que no te quiera contratar —se encogió de hombros mientras daba una sonrisa titubeante. Lo último lo había dicho bajito y un tren justamente había comenzado a andar por lo cual casi no se escuchó—. Lo lamento.

Levi no pestañeó y tampoco se movió del lugar en el cual se había plantado. Tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que esperaba aquellas palabras, quien sabía lo que le iban a decir porque no estaba conmocionado al respecto.

Aunque para mí, el solo hecho de que lo intentara aun sabiendo el resultado, significaba que estaba muy desesperado.

Ay, Eren, Eren, ¿qué tan ciego debes estar para no poder comprender que ese menudo hombre estaba pidiéndote ayuda a gritos?

_Mi recopilación de datos sobre Levi solo por esa conversación de menos de cinco minutos:_

_Era alguien muy orgulloso._

_Seguramente estaba muy desesperado, huyendo de algo como para terminar en una ciudad sin nada y rogando un trabajo._

_No acostumbraba a pedir ayuda y menos hablar de sus problemas._

Maullé, desesperado por enviarle el mensaje a Eren aunque él ni siquiera bajó la vista para mirarme. Bien, que se las arreglará solo.

—Lo sé —asintió Levi y volvió a mirar a Eren. Sus ojos se ablandaron durante un solo segundo, demasiado efímero para ser apreciado por completo—Pero lo necesito… —apretó los puños y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca durante un segundo. Algo cambio en él, lo supe al instante, una fuerza invisible que lo estaba obligando a hablar; tal vez por desesperación o por Eren—Necesito trabajar aquí.

Otra cosa que comprendí: la misma razón que tenía Eren para estar nervioso, era la que tenía Levi para seguir insistiendo en cuanto al trabajo.

Eren miró con nerviosismo la ventana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Sorprendentemente, Levi respondió:

—No tengo donde más ir —y esa parecía la verdad más triste del planeta.

Aquel hombre era como yo: un gato callejero siendo rescatado por Eren.

Sentí una leve punzada de aprecio por él que opacaba un poco mis sentimientos anteriores. Solo un poco. No soy un perro, no me encariño tan fácilmente con la gente y soy muy desconfiado. Aunque muchos tienen la idea equivocada de que somos traicioneros. No, señores, simplemente es difícil ganarse nuestra confianza pero cuando lo haces nunca te abandonaremos, seremos los mejores acompañantes que podrías tener. Y Eren se había ganado mi confianza.

Tal vez Levi era igual y, tal vez había confiado en Eren ciegamente al igual que yo ese día que me recogió en la estación cuando estaba herido.

Levi no sangraba de alguna parte de su cuerpo, no tenía aspecto de estar agotado —aunque si unas ojeras oscuras y una piel pálida que te hacía pensar que estaba enfermo. Además de una complexión delgada— pero sus ojos se veían tan desolados como los de un animal solitario podrían tener.

Algo había visto, algo había vivido y necesitaba escapar de ello. ¿Cómo había llegado con Eren? Pues… eso es otra historia.

Me senté en mi lugar y alcé la cabeza con gracia, sintiéndome lo más poderoso del mundo. Mis ojos vigilando cada movimiento del sujeto y escuchando con atención lo que Eren diría a continuación.

Al final no fue nada que no esperara:

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —las palabras salieron naturales, como si hablara con un amigo cualquiera. Obviamente esa oferta no había venido agregada en la petición de empleo de Levi. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Eren sonreía solo como él sabía hacer: con confianza. Él tenía ese poder, te hacia confiar en él al instante, creerle todo lo que dijera y seguirlo a cualquier lado, sin importar qué—No vivo muy lejos de la estación y hay espacio suficiente. Yo trabajo de ocho a siete, así que tú me acompañaras, ¿qué tal?

Un paso había sido dado entre la línea de confianza de ambas personas tan diferentes; la de Eren más fácil de romper y la de Levi venía siendo arrastrada desde que bajo del tren. Una muralla destruida y de pronto ambos extraños se encontraban con sus destinos siendo entrelazados.

Eren esperaba, yo también.

Cuando pensé que se arrepentiría y se iría sin decir nada, hiriendo en parte a Eren, Levi habló:

—Acepto —fue una seca y corta respuesta pero el aura que lo envolvía cambio de una nerviosa a otra más relajada.

Levi se sentía tranquilo.

Eren se sentía feliz. Aunque seguramente en ese momento no sabía el por qué exacto, pero yo sí.

Oh, por supuesto que lo comprendía. Eren había encontrado a su cisne.

…

Los cisnes son muy conocidos por ser el símbolo del amor. Además de ser conocidos por tener uno de los cortejos más románticos y vistosos entre nosotros, los animales —los incluyo, humanos—, arqueando su cuello con el de su pareja dibujando la silueta de un corazón. En dos ocasiones lo he visto en vivo y en ambas no he podido apartar la vista porque lo encuentro hermoso. Sí, llámame cursi.

Los gatos acariciamos con la cabeza a nuestra pareja y a veces entrelazamos nuestras colas.

Hace un tiempo conocí un cisne y por eso lo que puedo contarte ahora es verdad; un saber que pasa de generación en generación.

_Dos simples cosas que todos deberían saber de los cisnes:_

_1)Son fieles para toda la vida a su pareja._

_2) Dicen que cantan antes de morir._

El cisne me había contado así:

—Nosotros cuando amamos lo hacemos para toda la vida, a una sola pareja —él estaba nadando en el agua y yo lo miraba desde la orilla, con atención. Fue en la ocasión en que Eren viajo a Alemania, su país, para visitar a su padre y me llevó con él. A nuestro alrededor el atardecer se acercaba—Cuando encontramos a la especial nos entregamos en corazón y espíritu, porque eso es amor.

Yo no conocía esa clase de amor, pero supongo que existe.

—Si nuestra pareja fallece antes que nosotros o… —el cisne titubeó durante un segundo, como si se pensara dos veces antes de hablar pero al final término lo que había empezado—: si es infiel, aunque casi nunca pasa.

—Pero existe la posibilidad —no pude evitar decir.

El cisne siguió:

—No podemos con la tristeza, ¿sabías? A un compañero le pasó; su pareja falleció y ¿sabes lo qué hizo? —negué suavemente con la cabeza. Mis ojos afilados analizaban a la esplendorosa criatura frente a mí—Voló lo más alto que pudo y luego se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo. Se suicidó.

Luego de aquella conversación el tiempo en que estuvimos con Eren por aquellos lados, dividí mi tiempo para ir a hablar con el cisne. Dos días antes de nuestro regreso a París, escuché un canto desde la casa, venía del lago. Cuando me encaramé a la ventana para ver qué ocurría pude divisar la figura blanca que se elevaba por los aires con majestuosidad, se enderezó unos segundos —suficientes para distinguir a mi amigo— y luego se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo.

Esa es la historia de los cisnes. Esa es la leyenda de su amor y la que yo ahora les contaba a algunos animales que querían escucharme.

Por eso digo: «amor de cisne». Y no me tomó mucho darme cuenta que Eren había encontrado a su cisne, su otra mitad, aquella persona por la cual su soledad seria apaciguada. En parte me sentía feliz, por otro lado, asustado.

Él no lo sabía pero su corazón ya lo sentía.

Levi seguramente sintió lo mismo, tal vez desde antes, pero no lo demostró. Lo único que hizo fue haber dado esa leve explicación que me hizo descubrir la realidad.

A veces pienso que las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas se encuentran de una u otra manera. Un hilo rojo que las mueve, una vez Eren me leyó algo al respecto. Una leyenda china, si no me equivoco.

El brillo en los ojos que tenía mi humano era difícil de no notar, con nadie lo había tenido e incluso desde mi distancia podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando el día había terminado y Eren comenzó a arreglar la tienda para poder volver a casa, nuevamente empezaron a charlar. Levi se había sumido en un anti natural silencio todo el día, hasta ahora:

—¿De dónde vienes? —inquirió Eren con un tono medio jovial pero ligeramente agotado por el día. Hubo buenas ventas y una bella dama se detuvo a acariciarme detrás de las orejas.

Que te acaricien detrás de las orejas nunca está de más.

Levi lo miró sentado en una de los pequeños sofás que se mantenía en la _pequeña tienda _—era como de tamaño para él. Aunque ese era comúnmente _mi sofá_. Por ser nuevo, hoy lo dejo pasar—. Alzó los ojos desde detrás de un libro y se mantuvo callado durante un segundo, como si meditara las palabras.

Su expresión no cambiaba mucho, seguía serio, todo el día había estado así. Igualmente se había mantenido en la misma posición, solo cambiando los libros.

—Eguisheim… —murmuró cuando Eren y yo ya estábamos seguros que no iba a contestar. Seguramente fui el único que se dio cuenta la atención que ahora Eren le tomaba al tema. Durante un segundo había dejado de moverse de un lado para otro, solo para mirarlo con ese ligero brillo en los ojos—En la región de Alsacia —terminó por decir, para luego cerrar el libro y dejarlo delicadamente sobre sus piernas.

Levi tenía un extraño cuidado gentil con los libros.

—¿Ahí hacen…? —comenzó Eren, tal vez para decir algo porque a leguas se notaba que no estaba seguro de a dónde se refería.

—Vinos —farfulló él, completando su oración pero desvió la mirada y sus ojos afilados se posaron en la puerta, era de vidrio al igual que toda la pared por lo cual se podía ver todo lo que ocurría afuera.

La señorita Historia seguía atendiendo con gentileza, su pareja Ymir la acompañaba y hacía de camarera. Pocos sabían realmente de su relación; la más pequeña era una chica bastante sumisa y no le gustaba alardear de todo lo que hacía. Sabía que causaría conmoción aquella noticia, pero yo las había visto.

—Entonces eres francés de nacimiento —comentó en una risa nerviosa Eren, como un idiota.

Lo reiteró: vergüenza ajena de mi humano.

Bufé y bajé del escritorio para comenzar a pasearme por la tienda, solo para estirar las patas pero atento a cada movimiento de los otros dos hombres.

—Que listo —respondió con sarcasmo y yo me subí al sillón que estaba frente al suyo.

Me senté con elegancia y nuestro ojos chocaron, literalmente nuestras miradas casi chocaban. Otra vez intercambio de palabras silenciosos. El alemán rápidamente se dirigió a mí y me sujetó entre sus brazos, yo no luché contra él pero seguía mirando a Levi. Él tampoco apartaba la mirada de mí, pero su porte era serio.

—No deberías mirar así, Señor Bigotes —me murmuró entre dientes al mismo tiempo que me daba mimos con las manos.

Podría haber rodado los ojos y él no se habría dado cuenta.

Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se levantó para seguir a Eren mientras este caminaba hacia la puerta para cerrar. Era hora de irnos a casa. Por mí aquello era excelente, tenía hambre y sueño.

—¿"Señor Bigotes"? —repitió sin poder creérselo.

Salió de la tienda y Eren le entregó sin darse cuenta su abrigo para que se tapara. Levi tenía los labios morados por el frío, aunque habíamos estado en la tienda todo el día, pero era obvio que con sus ropas no soportaría el frío de la noche.

Levi no dijo nada pero bajo la cabeza y lo sujetó entre sus manos. Eren estaba de espaldas mientras cerraba pero yo pude ver el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque muchos pensarían que sería por el frío pero a mí las personas no me engañan. Se lo colocó y cuando volvió a alzar la mirada tenía la misma mirada arisca de antes.

Eren seguía luchando para echar llave a la cerradura. Maldecía en alemán, en voz baja pero aun así respondió a la pregunta de Levi:

—Es el nombre de mi gato —murmuró entre dientes y volvió a maldecir en alemán. Eren normalmente hacía eso; no le gustaba que la gente entendiera a quién y cómo estaba maldiciendo.

Levi me miró desde su altura, bueno, como yo estaba en el suelo él podía pasar perfectamente por un gigante pero el abrigo de Eren le quitaba aquel efecto; era claramente mucho más grande como para él.

—Que ridículo —chasqueó la lengua y guardo las manos en los bolsillos—¿Por qué le pondrías nombre a tu gato? Es una estupidez.

En eso no podía estar más que de acuerdo con Levi. Soy un gato, y los gatos no necesitamos nombres. Simplemente somos «gatos» y con eso nos basta, ¿por qué? Porque sabemos claramente quiénes somos y no necesitamos algo tan normal como un nombre que nos reconozca. Yo sé quién soy.

Pero cuando no puedes refutar ese hecho de que alguien más te ponga un nombre, pues, estás perdido.

Eren, en cambio, no estaba tan de acuerdo. Cuando por fin logró cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta con clara indignación, listo para defender su punto de vista y poder comenzar a caminar de vuelta a casa:

—¡No es ridículo! —comentó como un niño y el vaho escapó ligero por sus labios. Estaban encendidas las luces, la pastelería de Historia seguía abierta pero ya se encontraban limpiando. Pronto todos se irían.

Levi hizo una mueca extraña, luego podría darme cuenta que así se veía cuando sonreía y también me daría cuenta que Eren amaba cuando hacía eso.

—Estás haciendo berrinches como un niño —observó y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos—. Que molesto.

—No soy un niño —volvió a defenderse Eren y apretó los dientes.

—Sí que lo eres —negó con la cabeza con resignación.

Eren volvió a repetir lo que había dicho antes.

Cabe decir que su discusión siguió todo el camino e incluso segundos antes de entrar a la casa.

Y así comenzaba una nueva vida.

…

El departamento de Eren, como había dicho, quedaba cerca de la estación por lo cual era bastante cómodo por el trabajo. Tenía dos habitaciones, el living-comedor, cocina y baño. Además de una bonita vista a la torre Eiffel. Nada de qué quejarse y después de todo, digan lo que digan, era mejor que vivir en la calle.

Después de dos semanas la presencia de Levi ya era bastante normal, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Ninguno de los dos sabía su apellido pero si su nombre verdadero, no apodo: Rivaille.

Eren no se quejó en ninguno momento respecto a eso; que no le dijera exactamente su historia. Él podía ser muy terco pero con Levi era paciente, me daba cuenta, tenía un cariño aparte con él y siempre estaba vigilándolo de cierta manera. Con el tiempo Levi también comenzó a contar un poco más de su historia, cómo llegó ahí pero nunca completa. Realmente nunca se sabía la razón exacta, solo pequeñas anécdotas.

De nuevo, nadie se quejó.

Ambos se quedaban hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre cualquier cosa, luego cada uno iba a su habitación y dormía. En la mañana Levi siempre era el primero en levantarse. Eren cocinaba, Levi limpiaba —era un asco en la cocina— y seguían conversando, o a veces simplemente estaban en silencio.

Era un silencio acogedor entre ambos.

Vivían en sincronía. Pequeños detalles que podía notar que para la tercera semana ya había, cosa que ellos incluso a veces no notaban: roces de mano, roce de hombros, las pequeñas miradas por parte de ambos cuando creían que el otro no estaba observando.

Levi parecía más distante en cuanto a eso, Eren más desesperado.

Un día ocurrió que Levi preguntó por Eren, fue cuando estaban desayunando, para ser más exactos tenía curiosidad sobre la infancia del chico y por qué había terminado en París. Me di cuenta que mi humano se había emocionado tanto con la pregunta —quizás el hecho de que aquel sujeto tuviera interés en él— que casi se atraganta con el jugo. Cuando se aclaró la garganta, respondió:

—Nací en Bremen, Alemania. Mi padre era doctor y bueno, mi madre falleció cuando era muy pequeño —a Eren ya no le daba tristeza cuando decía eso, simplemente era un hecho—. Él siempre estaba trabajando así que era normal estar solo, aunque me juntaba mucho con mis amigos Mikasa y Armin. El segundo siempre estaba leyendo y al final terminaba por prestarme sus libros, como no había mucho que hacer en casa los leía y terminé por enamorarme de la lectura —se encogió de hombros y sonrió, jugueteó con una migaja de pan entre los dedos—. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí venir a París y poner una librería; hacer lo que me gustaba.

Desde mi posición sobre el sillón, yo también escuchaba. Levi estaba atento aunque sus ojos se encontraran fijos en la taza con café que tenía entre las manos. Afuera el día estaba nublado y tenía un aspecto de llovizna. No me gustaban los días así.

—¿Por qué París, exactamente? —preguntó con exactitud, dejando la taza sobre el pequeño plato y mirándolo fijamente.

Eren pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios.

—No lo sé… simplemente sentí que debía venir —respondió en un hilo de voz.

Y era cierto.

Levi asintió pensativo y mi humano se llevó de nueva cuenta un poco de tostada a la boca, faltaban cuarenta minutos para que tuvieran que abrir la librería.

Durante todo el día estuve pensando en lo mismo: que tal vez el destino si existía.

…

La vida siguió para los tres, no había problemas. Estábamos acostumbrados a nuestra rutina y el extraño Rivaille, todavía sin apellido, ya era alguien más necesario en el entorno. Me daba cuenta que Eren cada día estaba más apegado a él, lo necesitaba.

Los mejores amigos de Eren siguieron llamándolo, el contacto que el fuerte lazo de amistad de toda la vida podía mantener a pesar de la distancia y tiempo. Mikasa estaba en Japón, tierra natal de su madre justamente para visitarla. Y Armin seguía en el mismo pueblo que lo había visto nacer, seguramente haría de profesor ahí. No estaba mal.

Eren les hablaba de ellos y Levi asentía, en señal de que lo escuchaba. Siempre era así: el alemán hablaba y el francés escuchaba con atención, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de la vida de ese chico.

_Cosa que aumenta el romanticismo:_

_El frío._

_La primavera._

_El frío primero, siempre._

Una semana después de que comenzara oficialmente el invierno y las calles ya estuvieran tiñéndose de blanco, ocurrió lo que había presentido desde que vi a Levi por primera vez. Era oficial, Eren había asumido que estaba enamorado del arisco hombre y el segundo tal vez siempre lo supo pero era más indiferente al tema.

Pero no puedes engañar a tu propio corazón y tampoco ocultar las reacciones de tu cuerpo.

Después de que se cerrara la librería, ambos volvían a casa con tranquilidad y monotonía. Hacía un frío terrible por lo cual Eren me llevaba en brazos, pero yo notaba como él también temblaba y sentía la desesperación de querer tener a Levi cerca crecer día tras días. Tal vez esa fue otra razón para que explotara de pronto.

Levi estaba normal, ambos caminaban rozando sus brazos y se veía pensativo, como siempre.

Cuando llegamos al departamento todo seguía normal. Eren, como todas las noches desde que había comenzado el invierno, preguntó:

—¿Chocolate caliente? —mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se dirigía a la pequeña cocina.

Y Levi iba a prender la estufa, respondiendo lo de siempre.

—Sí.

Yo me situaba en la silla que había frente al sofá donde cabían dos personas —nuevamente destino haciendo de las tuyas—. Algo importante que deberías saber del departamento de Eren Jaeger es que no había televisión, solo radio, y muchos libros. Normalmente él se sentaba para observar las luces de la ciudad y la torre a distancia, yo me quedaba en su regazo pero ahora que estaba Levi conversaban u otras veces hacían también ese ritual de observar el entorno.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados y bebiendo el chocolate caliente, estaban en silencio. Yo observaba con atención, algo me decía que ocurriría algo. La desesperación de Eren aumentaba, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y cada dos segundos le lanzaba miradas a Rivaille para luego removerse incomodo en su lugar, a su lado.

Rivaille miraba hacia la ventana, pero tal vez podía ver a Eren por el reflejo.

Seguía bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el chocolate, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor o tal vez la atmosfera del momento. Eso no lo sé.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Eren como un idiota. Ya era normal que hiciera esa clase de preguntas cuando Levi estaba a su alrededor, ahora siempre.

Él se encogió de hombros y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, su espalda chocando con el hombro de Eren. De nuevo yo no sabía si era a propósito o no, si estaba consciente de sus acciones o simples coincidencias.

—No mucho —dijo con la taza sujeta entre ambas manos.

París es la ciudad del amor, dicen, pues yo ahora agregó otra cosa a aquello.

_Cosas de amor:_

_El chocolate caliente._

En el momento en que Rivaille bebió otro sorbo, fue el mismo en que los sentimientos de Eren ya no podían ser mantenidos en su jaula. En una de sus rápidas miradas al más bajo, se dio cuenta que sus labios brillaban ligeramente por la bebida que le había preparado.

Tal vez fue mucho para sus emociones.

Eren Jaeger besó a Rivaille sin pensarlo ni un segundo más. Sus manos simplemente volaron con rapidez a su rostro, sujetándolo con firmeza y chocó sus labios con los de él. Ambas tazas cayeron estruendosamente al suelo, desparramando ligeramente el contenido que todavía quedaba pero eso no importaba ahora.

Rivaille tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión y pude ver como, por inercia, golpeaba con el codo el estómago de Eren pero él no se detuvo. Se inclinó más hacia él, presionándolo y no separo sus labios, sino que profundizo el contacto. Entonces por arte de magia Levi también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, llevando sus manos también al rostro de Eren y siguiendo aquel beso.

Un beso francés.

Se separaron después pero volvieron a besarse, sin pensarlo más y mirándose a los ojos para cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Eren colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra en la nuca, para tener una mejor posición y Levi seguía sujetando su rostro.

Me levanté de mi lugar y decidí que era hora de irme para darles privacidad. Aunque ahora me sentía más aliviado de que Eren pudiera acabar con aquella soledad que ya no veía brillar tristemente en sus ojos.

Esa noche durmieron juntos. ¿Qué hicieron? No sé y no me importa, pero cuando fui a despertar a Eren me encontré con la figura de Levi durmiendo a su lado. Mi humano lo tenía abrazado, me pareció un poco tierno y durante un segundo pensé en no despertarlo, pero tenía hambre.

Al día siguiente del incidente del beso, Eren me comentaría cuando sabía que Levi no miraba y tampoco escuchaba:

—¿Sabes? —al mismo tiempo que decía eso acariciaba perezosamente mis orejas y yo ronroneaba por el contacto. Nuevamente la estación de trenes ruidosa, como siempre—Sus labios sabían a chocolate, pero fue el beso más dulce que he podido tener en mi vida. Extraño pensar que un tipo que se ve tan serio como él pueda dar un contacto tan tierno y amable.

Y en parte, tenía razón.

* * *

«Rawr» dicen los dinosaurios:

Hemos terminado esto. La verdad es que la idea era hacerlo two-shot, pero no lo sé. Ahora dependerá de ustedes, si quieren que le haga un capítulo más, lo hago y si no pues... quedaría como one-shot.

Espero les haya gustado, ah. Nos vemos en comentarios, supongo. ¡Venga! No sean tímidos, son el combustible del escritor, además de que cualquier cosa que querías recomendar tampoco esta de más. Aunque el solo hecho de que hayan entrado a ver una de mis pobres historias me hace feliz. ¡Si hago segunda parte tendrá más Ereri! Si, porque esto es un Ereri, señoras y señores.

Nos vemos.

PD: Se supone que iba a buscarle una imagen a esto para ponerlo de portada pero... la pereza me gano. Lo siento.

.

.

.

¿Reviews? 


End file.
